Episode 9090 (30th January 2017)
Plot Toyah momentarily reciprocates before stopping the kiss and telling Toby to leave, asserting that their marriage is over and she loves Peter. Kevin reveals to Anna that the insurance company won't pay out as they think he started the fire. Toyah signs the letter from the fertility clinic to conclude her business with Toby. Kevin realises he has Tyrone to thank for not being in prison and regrets thumping him. Anna decides to go back to work to help with his money woes. Jenny dreams of a flashy wedding. Kate warns Johnny that Jenny will bleed him dry. Brian tries to flatter Cathy to earn her forgiveness while waiting his turn at the salon. Toyah joins Leanne and Eva at the spa. When she says she's been with Toby, not shopping, Leanne grills her. Toyah breaks down and admits that she might have thrown away her future, confessing that she's always wanted a child. Leanne suggests that she and her new man could have kids. Adam tells Todd about his plan to transfer his legal qualifications to the UK and set up his own legal firm. Todd asks to come in with him and suggests concentrating on personal injury claims as that's where the money is. Kevin listens to their conversation and gets an idea. Johnny asks Jenny to sign a prenup. Cathy makes peace with Brian when he tells her about a toy snake he had that meant a lot to him. Adam believes that Ken is punishing him for being Mike's son and resolves to succeed despite him. Kevin tells Anna they're going to sue David. Toby takes Peter's cab to Piccadilly Station. He suddenly recognises Peter as the man he punched for coming onto Toyah in October and, realising that he's Toyah's boyfriend, gleefully informs Peter that Toyah is with him because she's desperate for a child, spent every penny they had on IVF and will do the same to him. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Toby Chapman - Andrew Dowbiggin *Massage Therapist - Simone Holmes Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed spa *Road outside Piccadilly Station Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah reaches breaking point over her family plans; Anna resolves to go back to work in order to help get Kevin and Tyrone out of their financial mess; and Adam reveals a scheme to set up his own legal firm. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,076,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes